


【莫萨】Blind Date

by Askrashes



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blind Date, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-27 00:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16691779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askrashes/pseuds/Askrashes
Summary: 这就是个（blind）date。





	【莫萨】Blind Date

**Author's Note:**

> OOC都是我的，他们都是最好的；现代AU，很无聊的blind date Paro；送给咬老师，生日快乐呀！

“萨列里，您也在这里等人吗？”莫扎特大着胆子直呼姓氏，没加什么大师，也没疏离，本来双手后撑在栏杆上的他一个起身朝萨列里扑去，身上缀着星星的链子稀里哗啦地叫了两声。  
“……是。”萨列里有些僵硬地看着像只凑近熟人的猫似的莫扎特，他的招呼都快变成了猫式的，几乎把整个鼻子贴到萨列里脸上，鼻吸暖呼呼地朝萨列里脸上扑去，意大利人的贴面吻都没这么夸张的。

始终倒转回一天前，那个一天之后的萨列里想把自己打死的时间点。

萨列里的好友兼同事，和他清白地萨列里愿意为此出柜的好友南奈儿，打着关心他的旗号，邀请他去blind date。  
对，blind date，不是和南奈儿date，不是。  
美名其曰“关心同事”，“你不觉得我们俩的传言太夸张了吗”，“试一试又不要钱”，“周末了要不要吃点好的”，“就去吃个饭又跟床没关系”，还有另外一千零三个理由劈头盖脸地朝萨列里砸过来，生生有一种“你要是不答应信不信我还有理由”的气势，熬夜了一周折腾稿子的萨列里头昏目涨地举手投降，被南奈儿塞了一张小卡片，并叮嘱他不要放女孩子鸽子，十八世纪老式绅士都不这么干的。  
于是萨列里就拖着灵魂出窍的身体和没带脑子时塞进手里的卡片，回到家倒头就睡，一觉醒来下午一点。  
萨列里对着卡片定睛一看，上面已经写好了时间地点和没有人物，因为这是blind date，只有起因，目前还没有经过和结果。看了眼约到下午七点的晚餐，萨列里长舒一口气，要是对方约的是午餐而萨列里直接睡过了时间，不仅南奈儿会谴责他，他也会谴责自己。  
在衣柜前面纠结了一个点，做心理建设用了另外四个小时，萨列里在下午六点准时出门，迎接七点的约会。  
反正周末要吃点好的，约好的餐厅里还有他觊觎已久的招牌甜品，萨列里带着满心的心理建设，踏出了不归路。

“您等了多久啦？”莫扎特在看到萨列里学着他的姿势靠在栏杆上放松时眯着眼笑了笑，像被光照到的猫，“我等了快一个小时啦。”  
萨列里抬腕看了看表，在心里叹了口气，又松了口气——对方迟到了有半个小时了，这下是他被放了鸽子：“半个小时了。”  
莫扎特仰着头看面前的灯箱，用脚跟磕了两下地，皮带上的那颗星星跟皮带扣撞了两下，突然回头看向萨列里：“那我请您吃顿饭吧。”  
“……用你就好。”萨列里从栏杆上站起来，转头看向莫扎特。  
莫扎特笑了。

“喂。”  
“是我。”南奈儿用脸和肩夹着手机。  
“你看到他们了吗？”  
“哦，看到萨列里啦。”  
“那就好。”南奈儿在电话那头笑的很温柔，“我就知道他不会爽约的。”

他们最后去了萨列里原本约好的地点，因为就在两个人边走边聊的时候一个电话问萨列里先生的订的位子还要不要，二人就当机立断决定去订好的餐厅，毕竟在晚餐时间找到一家有空桌子的店也不是什么易事，萨列里也想顺便尝尝招牌甜点。  
晚餐很完美，甜品很完美，因为请客所以抢了菜单的莫扎特连点的餐后酒都很完美，萨列里小口唱着配甜点的晚收葡萄酒，金黄色酒液是大洋那头的澳洲运来的，“绿色天使”，是个好名字，甜的也很合心意。  
就连他对面的莫扎特也很合他心意。  
那个年轻人顶着一头蓬松的金发，像是一捧雾从掌心吹起，旁人驾驭不了的花里胡哨的衬衫和眼线在他身上却相当好看，反观萨列里从衬衫、裤子、皮靴黑的浑然一体，要是个年轻人穿穿倒也是酷得很，在萨列里身上却硬是看出来种沉闷和禁欲的效果。  
像是星星之于黑夜。

“哎，萨列里嘛，先说，我跟他可是清白的。”  
“我们的大师看起来是沉闷了点啦。”  
“对对对，还有点凶。”  
“不过，他也有喜欢的人呀。”  
“嘿嘿，我当然知道啦。”南奈儿这时的笑倒是和弟弟及其相似了，像只狡黠的猫。

“萨列里，你说我怎么样？”莫扎特在吃饱之后就呈现出一种快化成一滩心满意足的猫饼的状态，一杯餐后酒在他脸上映着昏黄灯光渲染出了若有若无的红晕。  
萨列里用相当疑惑的眼神回望，酒精在血管里慢慢蒸腾，萨列里也想就这么在椅背上融化，舒服地想从喉咙里咕噜低鸣。  
“您看，我被放鸽子啦。”莫扎特耸了耸肩，“估计是对方不喜欢我吧。”  
“怎么会。”萨列里在脑子转弯之前嘴一直就说出了口。  
晚餐太饱，氛围太好，酒喝太多，萨列里在给自己找更多的理由之前，莫扎特的下一个问题接踵而至：“那你喜欢我吗？”  
萨列里用他的眼神泄露了答案， 酒精在血管里慢慢蒸腾。

“对啊，我帮他约了blind date。”  
“其实哦，我告诉你。”南奈儿压了压翘起来的唇角。  
“是我弟弟求了我好久我才答应他的。”  
“这其实不是什么blind date呀。”  
“我什么时候告诉萨列里我帮他的约的对象是个女孩子啦。”

“那你愿意和我约会吗？”莫扎特越过桌子抓住了想逃跑的萨列里的手。  
这时候，除了是，还能说什么呢？  
-  
*“绿色天使”：green angel，2016年澳洲HHW（Hahndorf Hill Winery当地特产的酒才有的标识）标的晚收葡萄酒。晚收葡萄酒和有名的贵腐葡萄酒一样，都是甜口葡萄酒。

**Author's Note:**

> 这其实是一篇扎特求了姐姐去骗大师约会的故事23333  
> 所以summary里面的blind是在括号里的ww


End file.
